Merry Christmas, Darling
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Finntana one-shot. Wasn't proof read, sorry.


Finn and Santana had been dating for about a year and living together for only two months. This was their first Christmas together and Santana wanted to make it special for Finn, since he was still obsessed with the holiday like he was back in High School.

While Finn was at the auto shop, Santana bought the biggest tree that could fit into their tiny apartment's living room. She may have gone a little over board, turning their already cramped space into a winter wonderland for him. But she knew Finn would love it.

She even went the extra mile and baked homemade gingerbread cookies for his giant ass. And of course, the finishing touch to this winter wonderland was a very naughty Mrs. Claus lingerie set. And she had finished just in time for him to walk through the front door.

But then the sun went down and he still wasn't home. She called up the shop, a little pissed that she went through all the trouble.

"Hummel-Hudson Tires and Lube, Burt speaking."

"Hey, Burt. It's Santana…is Finn still there?"

"Oh, yea. Sorry, it's crazy. Everyone's buying snow tires. Wanna talk to him?"

"If he's not too busy."

"I don't think he's ever too busy for you." She could hear Burt press the phone against his hand and call Finn's name out. He heard a bit of yelling back and forth and then Burt call out that it's Santana. She then heard some noise, sounding like the phone was being passed between the two.

"Hey, babe." Finn said she could practically hear the smile on his face.

"Hey." She said unable to keep from smiling. "When are you coming home? I have a surprise for you."

He sighed a little into the phone. "I wanna say by ten, but I don't know."

"Ten? What the hell, you guys usually close at six and you're staying late on Christmas eve?"

"I know, I know. But we have so many customers and the shop needs to money and we're the only ones still open. I'm sorry."

"Alright, but not too late."

"I'll try my best."

"You better."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Santana hung up the phone and picked up one of the gingerbread cookies, biting it's head off. She flipped on the television and just started to watch whatever cheesy, Christmas movie was playing. Hours went by and she got another phone call from Finn, saying he was going to be even later and that he was sorry.

Santana was determined to give Finn this awesome gift, which really was just her awesome body and some mind blowing sex. But it was Christmas and they actually hadn't slept together since Easter. Finn was all about only making love and not having wild, hot sex. But Santana figured all this effort deserved some hot, loving.

But eventually Santana fell asleep, and in a shameful way at that. Some corny, Christmas, Cupid movie was playing, she had a half-eaten gingerbread man in her hand and she was still in the sexy lingerie.

And that's exactly how Finn found her. Yea, he was tempted to wake her up and tease but, maybe slip in a thank you for the amazing decorations she put up, which he almost passed out from joy when he first saw them. But he couldn't do that to her.

He carefully took the cookie from her hand and threw it away, turned off the television and picked her up from the couch, carrying her to their bedroom. The moment he got her onto the bed, she began to wake up.

He quickly kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket, his pants and got into the bed with her, putting his arms around her.

"Mmm, baby." He heard her say in a sleepy voice. "I gotta give you my Christmas present."

He laughed and little and pulled her closer to him when she began to try to sit up. "Tomorrow." He whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She nodded and curled up into him and fell back to sleep in no time.

The next morning, he woke up to her flicking his ear.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a tad annoyed.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered to him before leaning down to him and kissing him passionately.

Before he knew it, she was straddling his hips, pulling his shirt off of him. "Santana." He mumbled against her lips, trying to stop her but not really wanting to stop himself. "Let's open presents first." He continued to mumble.

"I am your present." She whispered to him. "And this lingerie is the wrapping paper." She moved her lips against his ear and in a lust filled voice whispered. "Now rip the paper off your gift and play with it."

He wasn't sure how she managed to be sexy and adorable at the same time but he just couldn't hold back after that. He wasn't sure what came over him but he pushed her back, moved on top of her and ripped the set off of her. Like, literally ripped the fabric.

"Finn, what the hell?" Santana said, pushing him back a little. "I didn't want you to actually rip the outfit. It was cute."

"It's the fastest way to undress you." He reasoned as he took his boxers off. "I'll buy you a new one."

She looked like she was about to protest some more so he quickly pressed his lips back to hers. He heard the first moan that told him she was almost ready for sex. After dating Santana for a year he knew her signs. One moan meant she was turned on, two meant she wanted from friction, three meant she wanted him inside of her.

Finn began to put more passion into the kiss, letting his hands wander over her body, pulling her closer against him. The second moan and he began to grind his hips into hers which after about three seconds got him the third moan.

He began to thrust into her, slow at first before eventually getting faster and harder. She slapped his shoulders a little and shook her head. "I thought you only wanted to make love." She whispered to him. He smiled at her and went back to his slow thrusting.

Afterwards, they lay in bed with each other, just holding one another. It was a nice way to start Christmas. But then Santana said, "I can't believe you ripped my Mrs. Claus outfit."

"That was supposes to be Mrs. Claus?"

She looked up at him. "What did you think I was?"

"I just thought it was a red bra and underwear set with white furry looking stuff around the edges…oh…I see it now."

"You're an idiot." She laughed out and sat up. "But I love you." She got off the bed and quickly pulled on a new, un-ripped pair of underwear and Finn's Community College sweater. "Present time?"

"I thought that was my present." He said, sitting up and pulling on some sweat pants.

"That was just one of them." She winked at him and they went out into the living room together.

They exchanged gifts while sitting in front of the Christmas tree. Finn felt like a kid again as he unwrapped his presents from her, which was a new leather jacket and a signed football from Johnny Unitas.

Santana opened up Finn's gifts which were a new cashmere sweater, which she had been wanting for like ever and some pretty, diamond earrings.

"These earrings are so pretty. I'm going to just have to wear them to your parent's Christmas dinner tonight." She said, already putting them in her ears.

"I almost forget, I got you something to go with them."

"What? Baby, you didn't have to do that."

"I know." He smiled at her, kissed her forehead and got up, jogging into the bedroom.

After about five minutes, Santana got up and started to walk to the bed room. "Finn, what's taking you so lon—"

She stopped in her tracks, mouth hanging open when she saw him, kneeling in the center of the bedroom, holding up a black, and velvet box. He popped it open, a wide smile breaking out over his face. "Santana…" He began, pulling the diamond ring out of the box and holding it out toward her. "Will you marry me?"

She moved closer to him, held her hand out and just nodded, not being able to find her words. He slid the ring onto her finger, stood up and pulled her into a kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, she found her voice again. "I love you so much, Finn." She breathed out, tears of joy making her eyes water.

"And I love you, Santana." He kissed her again, lightly on the lips. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.


End file.
